


There's Nothing Left

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, wrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Eight: Death





	There's Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Eight: Death

Keith settled in the Black lions cockpit, looking around space and waiting for some kind of signal that Shiro was still alive. He let his eyes close, sleep deprivation setting in slowly.   
  
Ever since Shiro disappeared the day they defeated Zarkon, Keith hadn’t slept properly, his entire mind was focused on finding Shiro safe and sound.   
  
Opening his eyes again, he looked at his map on the lion and it showed nothing.   
  
“Okay Black let’s go back for awhile. I need to rest,” Keith said, the lion letting out a grumbling noise in agreement before turning around and heading back towards the castle. 

* * *

 

Shiro breathed quietly inside the fighter jet that was slowly dying as it floated through space in the same direction that he had seen Voltron go in.   
  
“7 days out… still no sign of Voltron,” Shiro muttered to himself, letting out a hard breath that made him cough. “So low on oxygen it’s almost out, and the ship is about to run out of fuel.”   
  
Shiro looked out into the vast open view of space, the stars seeming to go on for miles and miles and nothing around him was any sign of life.   
  
Letting his eyes close, they opened back up slowly, his breathing slowing more and more as the oxygen meter started beeping, until the entire ship ran out of fuel, it slowly shutting down.   
  
“I guess this is where it ends,” Shiro mumbled, his head rolling to the side. “Keith, if you find this… I’m sorry… I couldn’t… make it…”   
  
Shiro’s head rolled completely to the side and his breathing became scarce until it stopped.   


* * *

  
  
Keith flew from the castle, his lion having started going off and roaring for him to go back out. The lion had a ship on it’s scanners and Keith was panicked to whether it was Shiro or not.   
  
The ship came into view and Keith flew up to it, seeing the entire ship out of power he needed to work fast. Black opened her mouth to grab the ship, latching onto it and guiding it back to the ship.   
  
Once inside the ship, Black set the ship down, the fighter clanking down to the ground and settling on it’s side.   
  
Keith let the black lion settle down before running out of the cockpit and over to the ship. He opened the fighter jet and Shiro fell to the side, Keith barely able to catch him.   
  
The others all ran in, excited to see what Keith had found but when they entered the room everything went silent and they all stared in disbelief and sadness.   
  
“Shiro… Shiro it’s me, Keith,” Keith tried to get him to wake up but to no avail. He lifted his helmet off, gently pressing his hand to Shiro’s cheek and feeling how cold it was.   
  
His eyes filled with tears as he gently shook Shiro, trying so hard to get those silver eyes to open backup.   
  
Allura began sobbing, Pidge trying to comfort her as she fell to the ground. Coran joined them, holding them both with his own somber expression.   
  
Hunk let his head hang, his face a saddened expression. He turned around, walking over to the nearest wall and slamming a fist against it, wanting to go back in time and be able to reverse all this.   
  
Lance let out a soft breath of air, trying to hold back his own tears as he walked over to Keith, leaning down next to him.   
  
“Keith I-”   
  
“Don’t… there’s nothing we can do now,” Keith stopped Lance, his eyes closed and his face streaked with dried tears.   
Lance looked from Keith down to Shiro, his long locks, covering most of his face.   
  
Shiro was gone, and they would all have to accept the fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
